Ático
by Yukkia
Summary: El grupo de amigos salieron a un paseo en la monataña, luego de una historia de terror no se imaginaron lo que ocurriría. One-Shot


"Ático"

Estaban en una vieja casona, trece presencias, seis shinigamis siete humanos, e Ichigo. Era una casona vieja en la montaña, bastante polvorienta he de decir. Los chicos pasaron todo el día limpiando, para ya caída la noche hacer una fogata en una hoguera que ahí había, asaban malvaviscos, salchichas, entre otros. Ahora el momento que todos esperaban... Era momento de contar historias!

-¡Yo empiezo!-Gritó el shinigami de roja cabellera.-Había una vez...

La verdad fue una historia bastante fofa, luego siguieron los demás presentes, hasta llegar a Rangiku. La voluptuosa shinigami empezó su historia.

-Esta es la historia de una pareja en una vieja casucha.-Dijo, utilizando un tono sombrío-Hace muchos años atrás, una pareja de enamorados se escapó a una vieja casucha en la montaña, se encontraban en una fiesta en un bosque de por ahí. Ambos, por calenturientos* se fueron de la fiesta hasta llegar a la casucha de madera, ésta estaba sellada con cinta policial y en su frente tenía varios letreros que decían explícitamente que se fuesen, que no entrasen, que la muerte los esperaba a entrar. La pareja pasó de ello, estaban desesperados, necesitaban hacerlo ya!-tomó un respiro-Entonces la pareja entró y caminó a oscuras por la casa "esto es tan excitante" dijo ella con una sensual voz, mientras tocaba la erección de su pareja, éste, ya despertado, la toma y corre con ella, subieron una escalera, continuaron caminando hasta subir otravez por unos ahora pocos escalones. Cuando subieron el desesperado la tomó, ella enroscó sus piernas en el y empezaron un desenfrenado juego, gemidos, suspiros, iban y venían. Cuando de la nada oyeron un ruido, como de una puerta cerrándose, ellos ni se inmutaron y continuaron su faena. En un punto, ella estaba en el suelo y el con su cabeza entre sus piernas jugando con su flor, cuando de repente ¡La luz de una vela se enciende!. El elevó su cabeza y lo vio. Un extraño sujeto cubierto de los pies a la cabeza, el chico no dudó, el era el asesino serial de las últimas semanas. El exigió que le diese a su mujer si esque quería vivir. Ella sabía que su novio no la abandonaría... O si? El le entregó a la dama y salió corriendo, mientras la chica asustada retrocedía hasta que no pudo más, chocando con la pared. El sujeto la amarró de cierta forma en donde sus manos quedan en su espalda y es obligada a abrir sus piernas, entonces el extaño ente se quita absolutamente todo y empieza a violar salvajemente a la chica. Mientras la mujer perdía fuerza por la cantidad de orgasmos que venían, por la resistencia que oponía, ésta cae desmayada, el hombre la asesina cortando su cabeza, y con esta el ponía el miembro en su boca y movía la cabeza, simulando una mamada. Siguió follando a la chica, y finalmente la desmembró poco a poco. Para finalmente lanzar sus partes a los jóvenes de la fiesta.-todos temblaban de miedo, todos menos Chad, Tatsuki y Toshiro. Los demás estaban tan asustados que no se percataron la desaparición de Ichigo y Rukia-Desde ese día, cerraron la casona. Pero un tiempo después la gente empezó a ir, todos aquellos que se hospedaban ahí dijeron que por las noches oían a una mujer gimiendo, llorando y golpes desde el Ático, el fin!

-Joder Ran, de donde sacas eso-Preguntó Ishida.

-Es la historia de esta casa.

-¿!EH!?-dijeron la mayoría

-Sip! Ok, es tiempo de entrar.

-¡Yo no pienso entrar!-exclamó Keigo

-Vamos, no tendrán miedo por una historia verdad?

Seguido de eso todos entraron a la casona.

-¿Ven? No hay ningún rui...

*gemidos*

-¿¡Q-Que fue eso!?-Esa fue Inoue.

*golpes*

-¡Golpes!

*suspiros, gemidos, gritos, golpes*

-¡KYAAAA!- Ese era... Yumichika?

-¡Vamos, no sean llorones, mejor vayamos a invesrigar!

-Tatsuki-chan...

-Nada de eso, vamos grupo de llorones-dijo la chica con decisión.

Los chicos se encaminaron a ático... Lo abrieron, empezaron a subir, los ruidos eran mucho más fuertes y claros. Toshiro encendió una vela, y... ¡Sorpresa!

-¡AHHHHHH!-Gritaron todos los presentes.

-¡Cubrete Ichigo, maldición!- gritabs un sonrojado Renji. Inoue se desmayó, Rangiku rió pícara, entonces Chad, para evitar más momentos incómodos y traumas de por vida apagó la vela e hizo bajar a los chicos. Ichigo y Rukia, que estaban en cierto proceso reproductivo humano (Khé?) salieron por la ventana y continuaron escondidos en los árboles.

Luego de esas escenas los chicos sólo querían olvidar esas escenas, e Ichigo y Rukia terminaron en un lugar con una bella vista a las estrella y luna. Había que terminar con algo bonito no?

-o0o-

Oh dios mío, tantos años sin pasar por aquí. Quien diría que escribiría esto en el teléfono luego de un ataque de inspiración.

Sin nada más que decir por ahora, aparte de que extrañaba esto...

Yukkia se va, bye ba~


End file.
